Kingdom hearts:Rebellion of Roxas
The plot The game known as kingdom hearts has always been known for its well plotted story line and well thought out gameplay.But recently the company sqaure-enix launched its new sidestory series the rebellion of roxas.This story takes place during the sleeping of sora and the arrival of roxas and xion in the organization.During which the members of the organization that were stationed i castle oblivion werent destroyed by riku and sora, but more like deafted.The story starts off with axel,zexion,lexseaus,vexen,marluxia and larxene returning to the world that never was injured and in need of medical attention.At the begging roxas is worried to see if axel is ok or not.As it turns out axel is just fine and eventually the rest of the organization members recover their composure.Axel discovers that while he was gone Roxas and xion have become sort of close.This slightly upset axel however he finds a way to keep his cool around siax.While axel attempts to confront roxas about xion in a calm manner,while in the mean time xenmas thanks to the aid of many other organization members(zexion and xaldin) have found a way to restore kingdom hearts and use its power to make themselves whole again.However there is a slight catch.Using its power requires many hearts ones that are strong of will.The strongest vessels xenmas has at his disposal are the members of organization thirteen.Sense it is almost near completion xemnas decides to use the power they currently have to grant hearts to six organization members and use there vessels to restore kingodm hearts to its full power.In doing so the six exsiting vessels will be whipped from exsitence and become one with kingdom hearts.Knowing this xenmas knows no members would be foolish enough to take this task so he decides to use the six strongest willed members he can find and sends them all to giant heartless.The six giant heartless have been fused with the remaining power of what xenmas can summon from darkness.He chooses roxas and xion beacuase he fears if they become one sora may awaken so he send them to be sacrificed.Then he chooses larxene and leaxues to be mobilized for he wishes to use larxenes stuborness and leaxueas strength as a boost for kingdom hearts,and finally he sends saix and vexen to be sacrificed for there power of knowledge.Each member of the organization is given a small task to fight one giant heartless and bring back its heart.Before they go xemnas gives them all special blessing (hearts) to care with them inside them while they fight.The rest of the organization (members who werent picked) are aware of this and stay behind. Axel is the only member who atempts to stop the plot however on his way to the mainroom he is stopped by luxford and zexion who remind him that it is for a good cause but axel argues and says that this is not worth sacaficing their lives.Then a short battle ensues between the three even though axel is able to subdue luxford zexino is able to restrain him with his illusions long enough for luxford to regain consiuness and force axel into submission.Zexion binds him with a ice spell and they drag him back to his quaters.Then after a heart felt speech xemnas moblizes roxas,xion,larxene,leaxues,saix and vexen.They all split up into twilight town to find the heartless and destroy them.Saix is the first one to discover his heartless and shortly afterwards ingages it in combat.During the battle saix notices something is a miss the moster seems to be able to match his attacks move for move as the battle drags out longer saix become tired and begin to get injured by the heartlesses relentless attack.In seems that xemnas has placed a spell on the heartless to mimic its opponent and bring them down to there limit.Xemnas does this so when the vessel is deafeated the heart is at max power and can charge kingdom hearts tenfold.The plan is to have the heartless and the vessel kill each other and both the hearts are sent to kingdom hearts to become one.Meanwhile back with saix the heartless comes in for one last attack as saix gets up he realizes that xemnas has betrayed him and uses him limit breaker to defeat the heartless only to realizes he has used the last of his energy to save himself he then falls to the ground in dismay and losses conciousness.Mean while roxas and the other members of the mission sense that saix's power has stoped however they continue forward with the mission.As leauxues continues forward with his mission in search of his heartless it anbushes him from behind in an attempt to destroy him quickly.The battle rages on through a narrow ally way and and near the end of the alley the heartless slams lexeaus through the street floor and into the sewer system below.lexeaus realizes he is out matched and limps away hold his arm struggling to carry his sword.He is able hide in a opening in the sewage wall while the heartless walks by the hole lexeaus make a quick leap to an open corridor in the sewer.He throws his sword to the opening of the corridor sealing it off from the heartless.Lexeaus sits in the center of the room trying to catch his breath as he thinks of a plan.Then he notices the leaking roof above him as a water droplet fall on his face.At this instant the heart less breaks through the sealed corridor and prepares to pounce on leaxues.leaxues limps to a near by wall and is cornered by the heartless.As the heartless prepares to strike leaxues strike the wall with all his might and sends the sewage wall crubling ontop of the heartless destroying the heartless and burring himself under hundreds of pounds of rocks. Category:Stories